You Don't Know Me
by Lord-of-Dragons2007
Summary: A bit of an au that is based off of Michael Buble's 'You Don't Know Me', its a bit of a brutasha story thats not necessarily warm and fluffy. Oneshot rp hope you guys like it :)


Brutasha fan fic

Bruce was at the party early, he had managed to keep the existence of the other guy under wraps for a little bit now, though it was only a matter of time before they linked him with the hulk. He was hoping to meet a contact here that could hopefully help him be rid of this monster living inside of him. He had come alone as per his new usual as he was afraid to hurt anyone and everyone now, he was very nervous and sucking down alcoholic drinks like it was going out of style. Betty was already out of his life at this point, unable to take seeing him on the run and being in constant fear of this monster possibly killing her. Some days when he was feeling particularly exposed he thought of her and how happy she made him and it made him want her even more, and just wanting her and never being able to be that happy ever again just killed him on the inside, it was like everytime he felt like this it just made him feel a little more dead on the inside. As he stared out at the party guests he wondered where his contact was that he notice the beautiful red head walk up to him,

"Hello, my name is Natalie Rushmore." The red head introduced herself as she held out her hand for him to shake or kiss, whichever he preferred. Bruce was stunned her beauty that he could hardly speak, he felt his heart skip a beat or two as he took in her beauty. He gingerly took her hand in his and gave her a light a timid shake,

"I have heard about and seen your research into gamma radiation, and I have to say it is stunning what you've found so far, I cant wait to see you find next." Natalie spoke though to bruce he wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying he was so inthralled with her beauty that he couldn't speak,

"T-thank you." He stammered absentmindedly,

"Well I, just wanted to come say hello and meet the great mind Ive been reading about for so long. You enjoy the rest of the party." Natalie said with a smooth smile before she walked off leaving Bruce alone again.

The night wore on and Bruce's contact never showed up, he was alone for the whole night. By this time only a few guests remained and the band playing was playing the last of their set, which included slow dancing songs to wind down the night. Throughout the night Bruce kept looking back and Natalie and kept dreaming about things such as kissing her goodnight and holding her tight before they both fell asleep for the night, he wasn't thinking about these things to be a pervert or anything it was just he was alone. He was getting sentimental and especially now he was feeling especially vulnerable and wanted to feel safe, wanted someone to help him feel like his world wasn't coming to an end. He was staring at the band and the dance floor where people were slow dancing with their loves be they old or new loves and imagined him and Natalie dancing out there as a couple, but everytime through the night he had thought about going to get up to go talk to her his shyness got the better of him and he stayed where he was thinking he could just try and go a little bit later. Natalie had wondered over to where he sat and held out her hand him,

"It was nice to meet you Bruce, I just wanted to come and say goodbye." He nervously took her hand and did his best to smile at her and that's when he noticed _him_ he must have been her date,

"Goodnight Natalie, It was nice meeting you too." He said gently as he gave her hand a gentle shake and watched her walk away beside a blonde haired man, he watched her hold his arm lovingly and longed for someone to think of him that way. But he couldn't, and he didn't think he ever could, he wanted to give them a bit of a head start before he stood up and left the party. He accepted his fate that no one was ever going to love him the way he wanted to, the other guy was really going to the only guy that was really going to know him now.

 **A/N: Hey guys so this is a little short one shot that is based off of Michael Buble's "You don't know me" I heard it a few days ago and just had this image of Bruce and Natasha, its not really a fluff idea but it'll definitely pull at your heart strings, or at least I hope this one did. Anyway hope its good, hope you like it. As always please read and review I love hearing what you guys think.**


End file.
